


Undermine

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Build That Wall (Zia's Theme) - Darren Korb (Song)
Genre: Conspiracy, Construction, Drabble, Gen, Insurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: There's more than one way around a barrier.





	Undermine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



> Happy Jukebox, I hope you enjoy this little treat :3

Ealia passed through the market, observing the workers toiling at the building even on their holy day. She passed the fruit seller's stall and headed around the side of the building, slipping behind the curtain covering the entrance to Leoden's apartment. She waited several minutes before heading down to the basement to survey the other work.

Leoden nodded to her, wiping his brow. "By the time their wall is finished, the tunnels will spread out to the cover of the river," he said.

"And everyday, more grumbling in the streets," she replied.

They made the sign of resistance together, smiling.


End file.
